User blog:XxATOMICxX/Let's Talk About Ballistics In Phantom Forces
This blog post of mine is mostly to let everyone know what I am almost certain is the way that Phantom Forces bullet ballistics work. So, let's get started on it. My basic belief of how bullet ballistics work is that the weapon's muzzle velocity controls everything. This opinion is grounded upon the fact that I am a very sniper-oriented player. I use snipers more than any other class of weapon, almost no matter the map, although there are, of course, a few exceptions to that using a sniper on every map. And it is also obvious to me that bullet ballistics in Phantom Forces are the most clear on snipers. There is one other thing for shotguns, but I'll get into that a bit later. As I said, the muzzle velocity controls ballistics, and this is obvious on a few snipers, specifically the AWS, Remington 700, BFG 50, TRG 42, L115A3/AWM, and the SFG 50. If you have used all of these, then you will know that the AWS, Remington 700, and SFG 50 have high to medium bullet drop, while the BFG 50, TRG 42, and L115A3/AWM have pretty decent bullet drop. If you both have them bothered to look at the stats of these weapons, then you are probably one of those players who, like me, connected the dots. The SFG 50 has a muzzle velocity of 2000 studs/second, and the worst bullet drop out of the list. The AWS has a muzzle velocity of 2250 studs/second, and anyone who has used all snipers will tell you instantly that it has the worst bullet drop out of everything that is actually in the "Snipers" section, and the SFG 50 does not count in this case, since it is a secondary, and therefore not a sniper. The Remington 700 has a medium amount of bullet drop, with a muzzle velocity of 2650 studs/second. Now, moving on to the snipers with better bullet drop. The L115A3/AWM has much better bullet drop than the SFG 50 and the AWS, and slightly better than the Remington 700, and a velocity of 2750 studs/second, slightly faster than the Remington 700. The TRG 42 has a bullet drop that is, again, slightly better, with a little bit less than the L115A3/AWM, and a velocity of 2850 studs/second, another 100 studs above the previous. Finally, the BFG 50, that has the best bullet drop out of the bunch. It has extremely slight bullet drop, with a muzzle velocity of 300 studs/second, tied with the Hecate II and the M107 for the fastest velocity in the game, and all 3 have essentially the same drop. The final nail in the coffin for this case is the weapon that was removed from the main game, available only in the Gun Game mode for VIP servers and, sometimes, the Test Place: the Railgun. In the in-game files, according to the Phantom Forces YouTuber "Oscar," the Railgun has 12500 studs/second muzzle velocity, with what is easily the best bullet drop in Phantom Forces. And now for the shotguns, which I said I would get to. The YouTuber "Ruben Sim" once made an anti-knifers setup video, and in it, he took the SPAS 12 and the Serbu Shotgun, and put an ARS Suppressor on them, which, at the time, gave a weapon a muzzle velocity of 1350 studs/second, slower than anything else in game at the time. On shotguns, what that meant in practice was that they had a vastly increased spread, greater than with any other suppressor. So, that does it for this blog. I hope you learned something from this, for those of you who read this entire thing, so thank you for your time and have a good day. Category:Blog posts Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Shotguns